Slumber Hope Dream
by isflamma
Summary: A story about love. Yuna POV. Companion piece to “Live. Love. Shine.” TxY


_**Authors note at the end.**_

_**Summary: **A story about love. Sad and sappy and a little strange… Yuna POV. Companion piece to "Live. Love. Shine."_

_**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns all. Story is mine though._

_

* * *

_

**Slumber. Hope. Dream.**

I can feel you sometimes, by my side. I can feel your love for me.

It's dark here, where I am. But then sometimes I hear you whistle and I think I just might find my way out.

Maybe someday. But then the question always comes to me: do I want to get out? Could I continue on without you there? Or would my heart be broken a thousand times more knowing you will never be there with me again? And could I live like that? Could I wake up each day, waiting to find you there only to remember you are gone forever? Could I truly live through that?

And I fear that the answer is no, I don't think I could. I spent my whole life being strong for others, not letting them see the sorrow within, and then you came and all the walls slowly fell away. And now I can't put them back up, I won't.

There is no way on this earth or any other that I would betray your memory, no you, that way. No way. It's better this way, here I don't have to think about any of those things. I don't have to think about the pain that comes with living without you. Could I live without you, as it was you who showed me what it is to live? Maybe that's why I am here, alone. Safe inside myself. Safe with the memory of you.

I wonder sometimes what the others are doing now? How much time has passed since we defeated Sin? Or has time passed at all? Maybe I'm still there, on the airships deck, stuck in this moment so not to go back to reality. Who knows? And well, honestly, who cares? Am I not happy here? Do I truly want to return to that place without you?

Here we are together, together forever. Here there is no one that will remind me that I should not fall in love. No one to deny me the pleasure of looking at you. Feeling you close to me.

_--…break free…-- _

It's difficult for me sometimes. I've never been in love before, I haven't even thought about it really. I was never allowed. Falling in love could make me lose my faith, end my journey to fight Sin. How foolish we've been to deny ourselves to greatest gift of all. Simply out of fear.

_**I will defeat Sin, I must defeat Sin.**_

What does that matter if you do not live, and love? Nothing matters if we live our lives in fear. I do not know Yevons plan, but do I really care? Here in this place, with you, does any of it matter any more? Fear, anger, hate…even love? Yes, I suppose it must, as you are here with me.

How did I get to that subject anyway? Yevon. It's not what I want to be thinking about. Actually, I don't want to think about anything at all at the moment. I'd rather feel. And most of all I'd like to feel you.

At the pond, oh how I wish we could have stayed there longer. That you could have held me, kissed me, longer than anything. Making me drown in you, in your taste, your touch, in the feel of you.

You could always take my mind off things. Off of the journey we were on, off the responsibilities that I have. Off pretty much anything but you. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. I only wished it could have lasted longer. That you could still be here, smiling and making me laugh.

You have such a beautiful smile. This world will be dull without you. Grey and cold. So much th---

Wait. What was that? _This world?_ No, not from this world, from the other one. Here you are with me. Here we will be happy. It doesn't matter that I can't see you, I can still feel you. And I will not leave without you.

_---…**wake**…**up**…---_

By the--- Why am I even thinking of leaving? There is no where for me to go. I will stay here and bathe in your smile, in your touch and in you taste. In the memory of them anyway. Until you can join me here.

Would you? If you could I mean? Would you chose this life with me rather than the other one? Or would you want to go back to your own world, to your Zanarkand, were you are famous and loved?

I do you know, love you. I truly hope you know that. That you heard me before you…left.

No. You are here, of course you know. How could you not when I feel it with every fibre of my being. And what an amazing feeling it is. I don't think I was ever alive before, not after knowing how this feels. I feel like I could fly, like there is nothing that could bring me down. Like the--

_---…**wake**…**up**…---_

Is that you my love? Why do you wish for me to awaken? Are you there waiting for me? Could it be?

_--…live…--_

What? I… I don't understand. I feel…strange… What is happening? Where are you? I… I can't feel you? Please don't go. Stay, stay here with me. Please don't leave me. Stay and slumber beside me.

_--…love…--_

No! Don't you do that. Don't you dare. I forbid it! Don't you go anywhere. No, I want to stay here. I want to stay here with you and be happy. I want to be in this place with you, I want to be happy. Can't you see that I can't live without you? Don't leave, and don't ask me to do so either. I am nothing without you. You showed me who I am, who I could be.

I can't go back to being who I was, and I won't. It's not fair so don't ask me to do it. You know I can deny you nothing. And I can't go back there and pretend that everything is okay when it's not. No, I'm going to stay here with you.

_---…**wake up**…**yunie**…---_

…Rikku? What? What is she doing he—She's not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to be able to hear her. This isn't happening.

Please! I'm not ready yet! I don't want to go. I just want to stay here with you. Please don't push me away.

I can feel you smile. It feels sad. You don't have to do this, we could stay here, together and be happy. We could hope. Dream.

I know what you're doing. All I ask is that you stop and think about it. Give this a chance, give us a chance. Please. I can't go on without you.

_--…shine…-- _

And as I open my eyes and the sunlight hits my eyes I realize it's true. You are gone. I am alone.

* * *

_**Hmm… Another drabble done at 4 in the morning. This didn't turn out the way I had planned but oh well, might edit it later. My little one-shot is turning out to a series, cos I haveat least one moreconnecting fic in mind. Who'd have thought? A review would be appreciated.**_

_**Love & light, Isflamma**_.


End file.
